rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S6 Ep. 9 (Results
Welcome ladies. For this challenge...no one is safe. You all represent the tops and bottoms of the challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Alyssa Hunter Aja: When I saw your shade of lipstick and it's shine I knew it was your first time in drag. That lipstick is so outdated and you actually looked like you had some makeup skills before going into your first time in drag. You looked cute and sweet I loved that! Your Halloween look is one of my favorites! I especially loved the deer skull ontop of your head I thought that was really nice. Your AHS look you were assigned Apocalypse. I loved it! It was my favorite AHS look out of everyone here. It reminded me of the victorian clothing they wore in the first 3 episodes but with a modern twist. I also loved that your face was bleeding because it reminded me of last week's episode when there was a scene of the witches bleeding out through their pores. You did a great job tonight! Thorgy: you killed it yet again. You're first time in drag look is terribly good. Like bad but great. Your halloween costume is a litle hard to tell but I'm fairly certain its a skeleton and you're giving me some day of the dead realness and you look fucking great here. Finally we have your apocalypse look, you referenced the first few episodes of the season where they are all wearing victorian era clothing and you have blood coming from your eyes and I think you really nailed this. The reference might be a little bit obscure but I love this look. Next up...Bebe Zahara Benet Aja: your First time in drag look looked like your first time in boy drag. I wasn't a real big fan of it. Your halloween look I liked because drag is all about putting on a costume to go entertain and I liked that you had more of a crow thing going on with that look. Now for your AHS Coven look... You actually looked nice and it did remind me of Marie Laveau, however it was weak. I felt like you could have done way better because you had other looks that you could have done because there was voodoo in AHS Coven. I was left unsatisfied with you this week. Thorgy: You look so busted in your first time in drag look but its good for what the catagory is. Your said your halloween costume look was supposed to be a crow or raven, and I see that but it's kinda just a dress with feathers, not really a costume. I think you could have easily been a cat or a lion, even tho we've seen that a few times already. Even if it doesn't fit the theme that well you still look stunning. And for your final look you got coven. I was hoping you'd go for a Marie Laveau type of look and I'm kinda sad you didn't but what you did submit didn't miss the mark entirely. It's a simple black look but th witches that season wore a lot of black I just wish you had a parasole or a big hat that would really cement this as a coven look. You look nice but I wish you would've gone further. Next up...Eureka O'Hara Aja: I liked your first time in drag look! Not only did you look like Trixie Mattel in 50 years this was also before you started to pad a ton. I think you did a great job in this category. Your halloween look you looked great as a witch so I think you did well for that category I don't have anything else to say tbh! Your AHS look, you looked great... if you were assigned Coven. I got 0 Roanoke from that look. You overall did good for the first 2 categories however you fucked up so badly with your AHS look for me Thorgy: You're first time in drag really looks like it is your first time so I applaud you for that. Your witch look is a total serve, its a classic halloween costume and you look really amazing, possibly my favorite look in this catagory. You really hit the nail on the head with this look. I do have a problem with your Roanoke look tho. While you do look amazing, it doesn't have much to do with Roanoke. You based it on a promo picture but if you remember, those promo's for Roanoke had nothing to do with the season, so I don't get roanoke at all. Still a great look. Next up...Evah Destruction Aja: I did get first time in drag with your mermaid costume I actually liked that look. You looked stunning as a witch like you were giving me fashion as well! And then we get to your American Horror Story look... Girl your look was just a skeleton mug. Even if you were going for that iconic scene of Tate going through school with a skeleton face, it was still just a mug and that's not good. I felt like you could have done better but I was just disappointed. Thorgy: Ok so I find that your first time in drag look is a weird choice, a mermaid is a strangley specif option? Idk if thats a weird critiques, but you do look busted so you got that. You really pulled through with the Halloween look tho. You look really good here and you got good padding for once lol, just wish there was more color since it does kinda blend all together cause its all black. Your murder house look really ain't gonna fly tho. It's just a mug and that ain't gonna fly. Last up...Rihanna Aja: your first time in drag look the only thing first time looking thing on you was your hair. I liked your hair because first time drag queens have horrible wigs. Like have you seen Kaiko? And your halloween look I loved that you went for a bad ass Smurf look I actually really liked that look! Your AHS look you assigned yourself Hotel. I got the Countess from your look I just wished it was stronger but I do like the look. You were near satisfactory for me this challenge however I felt like it wasn't enough Thorgy: I think your first time in drag look is a little too nice, its not good but its also not really what we were looking for. Just wish she looked a little more busted. Your halloween look is a blue chola? An odd choice. you don't look terrible but I don't look at this and think "halloween costume". When I saw you picked Hotel I immediatley thought of hte see-through dress that you used a couple of episodes ago and I was so sad you couldn't use it because it would have worked SO WELL. This look isn't giving me very much hotel but if I didn't know I think I would have come to the conclusion that I was hotel. I think you went for a countess look maybe, or maybe you picked it cause the dress kinda looks like bedsheets lol idk. It's a fine look but you missed the target a little bit. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Bebe Zahara Benet Your looks tonight were not a treat You're safe. Evah Destruction Just like 2 challenges ago... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Alyssa Hunter Your looks were scary good... Eureka O'Hara Your looks were both busted and frightening... Alyssa Hunter... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. Eureka O'Hara You're safe. Rihanna Unfortunately your first look was a little to good... I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Beautiful In Blue. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Rihanna Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls Evah Destruction I gave you a second chance and you definitely proved yourself Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts